The Fifth Mercer
by ArqanesQueen
Summary: What happened when there was one more? One delinquent so corrupt that no one bothered to pay attention to. What happened when she became the fifth Mercer? The last foster child who threw their life away.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any Four Brother characters

**Claimer:** Marie Mercer is MY character. I decided to use my middle name as the first name for my character.

**Rating: **PG for minor language. May be changed in later chapters.

**A/N:** This is my first story on this particular site. I haven't watched the movie until just recently even though I've been meaning to for a real long time. I haven't read any fics on this movie yet, but I think I might. Anyways, enjoy and please, read and review. No flames please!

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 1: Introductions

_"Ms. Evelyn cycled hundred of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes. And in 30 years, she came across four lost causes. Four delinquents so far gone she couldn't find anyone to take them in. So she did." – Lieutenant Green, Four Brothers_

What happened when there was one more? One delinquent so corrupt that no one bothered to pay attention to, and pure miracle brought her to Evelyn Mercer's door. What happened when she became the fifth Mercer- the last foster child who threw their life away before a wonderful woman picked up the pieces….

Bobby Mercer. 29 years old. Born June 5, 1976, he's a hot headed violent man- especially when he's protecting those he loves. He was an almost pro hockey star until he messed up his career. 60-odd games he was thrown out of when the league had enough of him. Every person in city of Detroit knows Bobby Mercer, and no one dares mess with him- or anyone around him. At 13 years old, Bobby was left in the care of Evelyn Mercer, 46 years old at the time. The first boy whom Evelyn found that no one wanted to take in. He was no doubt way beyond helping, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try. She gave him a good heart, and though he never showed it, he loved his adoptive mother and adoptive brothers. Vengeful- yes. Ruthless- perhaps at times. Heartless- never. Evelyn had taught him well.

Jeremiah Mercer. Born August 30, 1978, this 27 year old man was once a frightened teenager who lashed out against people to calm his own anger and hate. He was the second boy to fall into Evelyn Mercer's hands when she could find no one to take him into a permanent home. Jerry tried hard to make a life for himself, working in the union, building projects, trying to start a new life. And he did. He married and had two beautiful daughters. He could finally say he had the life he always wanted, all thanks to the one woman who took him into her home when he had nothing left.

Angel Mercer. August 2, 1982, he was born and little did he know his life would be a messed up one. At 18, he left for the U.S Marine and no one thought they'd ever see him again. But at 23 years old, he retired from the Marines, decided to go back home. And his home was in Evelyn Mercer's house, for she was the kind soul who had picked him off the street, and when everyone tossed him aside, she held on to him. Evelyn gave him a new outlook on life. Maybe he wasn't as 'far-gone' as Bobby or Jeremiah, but he was way out there. And life was hard for him, but she made it better again. Evelyn cleaned the wounds and they stared to heal, and she knew Angel would get the life he always deserved. And in Evelyn's home, everyone always did.

Jack Mercer. May 28, 1984, this 21 year old outlaw crashed into the world of music, drugs and bad experiences. But he came out on top, like everyone who was raised in the Mercer household. Evelyn's saint-like nature brought Jack to reality- making him understand that he could still win. And he did. A successful band member living in New York, all he needed was a little shove in the right direction. And no one could have done it better than Evelyn Mercer. Jack was the last boy to come into her hands- the last one who no one wanted to take care of. And Evelyn thought he would be the last foster child she would raise.

And for four years, she was right. But fate brings unexpected things in life, and not only for Evelyn Mercer, but for the one delinquent she was about to take in.


	2. Newcomer

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any Four Brothers characters…sadly…

**Claimer:** Marie Mercer is my character…I just loved my name sooo much…

**Rating:** PG, blah, maybe PG13, I dunno…anyway, you're all cautioned!

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I was so happy! You guys are awesome. Neways, enjoy part two. This is kinda an in-depth look at Marie... oh, and sorry part one was so short. I wanted to put more, but I didn't wanna ruin it. Chappie, two, enjoy!

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 2: Newcomer 

"…Past the second set of lights and turn left. The house is right in the corner. A soft yellow colour, you can't miss it. There should be a dark green van parked in the driveway. Drive safely!" A female voice faded away as the engine of a white '97 Ford Escort roared to life. The woman who had been issuing instructions stood on the porch of a rust-red brick building, her gloved hands shoved deep in her coat pockets to keep warm.

This building, however, was no ordinary building. It was Detroit, Michigan's 'Determination Faith and Family' Foster Care Agency. The woman standing on the porch was Shayla Patterson, one of the many people who ran the Agency.

In the car, sat two individuals. The driver- Diane Cross- was a forty- something year old woman with black hair that was cropped close to her scalp to give her that supposed 'younger' look. Her eyes, a dull grey, were lost under her thick black lashes and layers of glittering blue-grey eye shadow. This woman's clothes concealed just enough skin that nothing was left to the imagination. At least, that was what you needed after looking at her. A strong imagination to take her face out of your mind. But at least today, she was decent. Blue jeans- though to tight for her age- and a cream pullover were concealed by her white, floor-length, fur coat. It was a relief from her usual attire. Clothes that she thought made her prettier only exposed more of her age- and in all the years working in a foster care facility, it took a toll on any one person. But the change from unflattering to decency didn't surprise the person sitting beside Diane.

Marie Claire Preston was sitting in the passengers' side of the battered old car. At 15 years old, Marie had been in the foster care system for nine years. No one knew the entire truth of how she got there, as she had never told anyone- not even Diane, who was her _personal foster care guardian._

At six years of age, Marie had seen enough of her family to know what was right and wrong, but it didn't stop her from becoming a total fuck- up. Until she was 12, Marie had done nothing but abide with every law the foster care system put in front of her. When she was seven, she had been put in the home of the Gluttons, a law-abiding, God-fearing family with two twin boys a year older than her. She remained there for a year until she turned eight and the family went broke. They sold their house and moved in with relatives in Monroe, Michigan, leaving Marie back in the foster care system. However, in October of 1994, three months after she turned nine, Diane had found another home for Marie- the Burkley's. They had two daughters and a son. The eldest child, one of the daughters, was 25 and getting married in six months. Their only son, Elmer, was 19 and was always out of the house, partying, clubbing and drinking. The youngest daughter was 5. She was unintentional, but that didn't stop her parents from loving her. Six months later, when the wedding rolled around for the Burkley's daughter, found Marie back in foster care. This time, it had been a case of 'not enough room for the family'. Their daughter and her husband were living in her parents' house until their home was ready, which would be in eight to twelve months. They just didn't have 'enough room'.

But Marie was used to it. After leaving the Burkley's in April 1995, she moved in with the Gerts until August of the same year where she was then moved into the Cadres home until January '96. After leaving, she remained in the foster care centre until late August of '96 where she lived with the Weber's for eight of the most pleasurable months of her life. However, the Weber's were elderly and their lives ended two weeks apart and found Marie once again in that stupid care centre. On the 21 of July, '97, three days after her twelfth birthday, Marie was placed with the Cashmere's, a family who liked to have fun. But sickness threatened to take one member of the family and in November of 1997, after they could no longer look after her, Marie refused to go back to the foster care centre. However, she had no choice, and on the verge of frustration, Diane stuck Marie in the home of the most unpleasant people alive- the Mendes'. They were strict and law-abiding, with punishments and rules and 'time-outs'. Marie rebelled against the family until they called Diane to take her away merely ten months later. In doing this, Marie remained in the Determination Faith and Family Foster Care Agency for an entire year. Not until September of 1999, when Marie was 14 years old, was she taken into the Riley family. Once again, her stay was short-lived because of her actions and rebellious attitude. No one like her rocker style attitude, tough exterior and smart remarks. When Diane had picked her up, once again, from the Riley home and driven her back to the foster care centre, it was one week before Christmas. It looked like Marie would be spending it in an old building now being reused to keep hundreds of foster care children.

Marie looked back on those memories and wondered what life would be like if any of those families had actually adopted her. There was something she didn't think about everyday- adoption. She laughed to herself. She was Marie Claire Preston Glutton Burkley Gert Cadres Weber Cashmere Mendes Riley. How many homes was that? Eight foster homes in around seven or eight years, give or take.

And now, she was leaving to yet another home. It had been eleven months since she had left the Riley's, now November 2000. She had turned fifteen in July and two months later had heard Diane and Shayla talking about plans for moving her. She was growing up and in one year, Marie had planned to leave the system and live for herself. Diane had doubted and even argued about Marie going to live with this next family because the woman was elderly- 57 to be exact and she had four adopted sons, who, Marie overheard, had all been foster care delinquents as well. In three years, after Marie had turned twelve, she had become a drug addict, stealing money from her foster families to pay the drug lords. She had done just about everything. Weed- that was old. Cocaine, hash, speed, E, LSD or 'acid', even heroin for a while and crystal meth. She was a hard core rocker, her hair, though it still held its natural chestnut brown, was streaked at one point with blue, then purple and red. She had been to prison countless times until Diane had gotten her out. Diane had once let her serve her sentence of 60 days when she was 14 for illegal possession of a narcotic and resisting arrest. She had laughed in the cops' face, which hadn't done her much good. But that was over. She hadn't been to jail in almost a year and hadn't been high for three months. It was all the rehab. But it didn't matter. Rehab hadn't changed her attitude, hadn't changed her style- who she was.

Now, sitting beside Diane for the umpteenth time, her feet propped against the dashboard, leaving muddy streaks from the snow outside, Marie could care less about where she was going. Her baggy black jeans rattled with several thick chains and underneath her loose black hoodie (which had Dark Angel written in the centre in blood red and silver in raised lettering) she had a grey long sleeve shirt with white sleeves with the words ACDC written in black.

Her straightened chestnut hair fell in her face. The red highlights were fading out but the purple was still noticeable. She would have kept her curly hair, but the curls were starting to bother her. Diane never looked at Marie and didn't need to either. She knew there was a scowl on Marie's flawless face, her blue eyes piercingly cold. The black eyeliner- the only makeup Marie chose to wear (other than black nail polish) - extended from her eyes into a thin line stopping a few centimeters from the corner of her eye. Above and below the line, Marie always had some dots in strange patterns. Today, three above and three below. Marie felt the car stop and looked up.

Her hair fell back and she saw the house in front of her. Diane made a left turn and parked in the driveway beside a dark green van.

"Alright, here we are. Grab your bag and let's go," Diane ordered. Marie opened the door, got out, closed her door and opened the back door on her side. She took her duffel bag, which didn't contain much, and shut the car door. A beep told her Diane had locked the doors. "Hurry up, now," Diane told her impatiently. "Evelyn's expecting us any minute. I told her I'd be here around 2:30 and it's nearly ten minutes past."

Silently, Marie climbed the four steps to the screened porch. The front door stood in their wake and Diane rapped loudly three times. Footsteps could be heard and a soft, "Boys!" was heard. Evelyn Mercer opened the door and though she didn't see her face, Marie knew the old woman was smiling.

"Diane, nice to see you again," Marie wasn't surprised to hear a voice that sounded like music. "You've brought Marie, I see." Marie? Marie looked up suddenly. This woman hadn't called her 'girl' or some other harsh word. Only the Gerts had ever called her "young one". Evelyn's smiling face beamed down on Marie. And for an instant, her ice cold blue eyes melted.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll try to update often, at least until 12th grade rolls around. I appreciate all constructive criticism- no flames! I love all my fans. Special thanks to _elainekins_ and _xPunkRockHeartX _my first reviewers!**


	3. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the Four Brothers or anything from it..otherwise, Jack would have been mine...

**Claimer:** Marie's my character...so get ur own...:D

**Rating:** PG13 for language (later for violence)

**A/N:** Okay, since I won't be updating until either Sunday or Monday, I'm putting up Chapter 3 and 4, so you can all enjoy. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, your all so kind. If you have any questions, I'll try to reply ASAP. Off with the story...

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 3: Homecoming

"Come in," Evelyn stepped away from the door to make room for Diane and Marie. Marie entered and standing in the hallway, noticed 4 boys in the doorway of what seemed to be the family room.

"Right, well I think introductions are in order," Evelyn said, moving beside Marie as she closed the front door. "This is Bobby, the oldest of the bunch. He's 24," she explained, pointing to one of the two white boys in the doorway. He had a built frame, slicked back dark hair, and a 'tough-guy' exterior. Marie, however, knew better than to fall for it.

"This is Jeremiah, he's 22," Evelyn continued pointing to a tall black man with a goatee beside Bobby. "He'll be getting married next year. Behind Jeremiah is Angel. He just turned 18, and beside him is Jack, who's a year older than you." Marie scanned the two boys behind Bobby and Jeremiah. Angel was the second black man, tall, with a perfect white smile. To Marie, he looked like a pretty boy.

The youngest, Jack, the second white boy, was leaning against the doorframe behind Bobby. He had these haunting sapphire eyes, and sandy hair that fell to the nape of his neck, except for a few strands that he had spiked. Looking at his clothes, Marie instantly knew he as either wanna-be punk, or hot-shot rock star. She settled for the first option.

"Boys," Marie heard Evelyn say. "This is Marie Claire Preston and she'll be staying with us for quite a long time, so I expect you to all be at your best while we have a young lady in the house."

"Evelyn," Diane suddenly called from behind. Marie and the older woman beside her turned around to see a skeptical looking Diane motioning for Evelyn to come closer. "A word, please."

"Of course. Bobby, Jerry, Angel, Jack, why don't you show Marie her room and take her around the house," Evelyn told them.

They nodded and Bobby was suddenly grinning happily. "Come on, you'll love it here," he said, almost enthusiastically. Jack and Bobby headed up the stairs first, Marie in the middle, and Angel and Jerry took up the rear.

Reaching the landing, Bobby turned left and walked to a door at the end of the hallway. He pushed it open to reveal a room painted a soft blue, and posters plaguing the walls- posters of all Marie's favourite rock bands.

"This is your room," Bobby said simply. "Jack's beside you"- he pointed to the door behind him- "Mom's in the room beside Jack, Angel's across the hall" –again he pointed across the stair railing to another three doors- "that's Jerry's room in the middle, and mine's at the end."

Marie guessed that the door in between Bobby's room and his mother's room was the bathroom. It went without saying. She let her duffel bag slide from her shoulder and heard it thud to the floor. While having Bobby explain the house, not only had she been admiring her room, but the coziness and comfortable feeling of the entire place.

Someone's voice brought her to reality. "Come on, let's go downstairs." She looked up and nodded at Jeremiah.

Once downstairs, Marie saw that Evelyn and Diane had moved into the kitchen. She took in the entire place as the four boys took turns explaining things.

Upon entering the house through the front door, the first room on your left was the family room. The open doorway straight ahead was the kitchen which lead into a tiny laundry room and porch with a back exit to the garage. The kitchen and family both opened into the dining room. The home's furniture was simple, a bit hippie style, but nonetheless comfortable.

Marie noticed of all the boys, Bobby was the one who kept stealing glances at her- looking over her attire almost disapprovingly. Somehow it made her feel comfortable- the idea that someone was protecting her. Jack, Marie realized, was immediately intrigued by her sense of style, considering they shared equal tastes in music.

"So how do you like the place?" Angel asked suddenly. Marie stared into his coal eyes and smiled, her cold eyes flickering maliciously, contradicting the warmth the smile provided.

"I think I could get used to it," she replied.

Bobby smiled and walked over to her, placed an arm around her shoulders and said, "Good, because if Ma says you're gonna be here a long while, she's probably right." Marie looked doubtful. "What, you don't believe us?" Bobby asked.

"I've never stayed in a single home longer than ten months. What makes this place so different?" Marie countered harshly.

"You don't know Evelyn Mercer, that's what," Jeremiah put in.

"Yeah, she's the kindest and sweetest woman alive. She adopted all four of us," Jack added.

"Why?"

"Cuz, bastard families like most 'round Detroit don't wanna take in no delinquents- no foster care fuck ups. And the older y'all get, the harder it becomes to find a place to stay," Jerry explained. "So Ma adopted the four of us- we all brothers- the Mercer brothers. And ain't no one in the city of Detroit who messes with us."

Adopted…the single word rang like a gong in Marie's head. She felt small and helpless. She was going to live in this woman's home for what reason? Evelyn wasn't going to adopt _her_. Of all people, no one was going to adopt Detroit's most fucked up child. Marie tried to focus on something, and she found herself staring a photograph of a young black boy, probably no older than 10.

"Who's that?" she questioned, breaking the silence. Then she noticed all the pictures on the rack in the dining room beside this one. "Who are all these kids?"

"All these kids are the one's Ma took in. She has a picture of every single one of 'em. Most are in her room in an album," Bobby elaborated. "She'll be having one of you soon. You're probably the first girl in Ma's house in say…around 5 years."

"How long've y'all been here?" Marie inquired.

Bobby, being there the longest, answered her again. "I've been here 11 years, Jerry 8, Angel's gonna make 7 come December and Jackie's made 4."

As Bobby said this, Marie had also been examining the pictures on the shelf. There were about four or five girls and all the rest were boys. Suddenly, Marie could hear Diane's voice coming from the kitchen. Since the house was open-concept, and there were no doors (just doorways) Marie leaned against the wall and listened to Diane speak.

The boys noticed this, and they too ceased talking and tried to hear what the foster care agent was saying.

"…Are you sure this is okay? I'm not one to meddle, but when Shayla told me you wanted to take her in, I had to say no. You don't know what's she's like, Evelyn."

"I'm sure she's a great person," the older woman replied.

"Evelyn," Diane began again, her voice now urgent and pleading. "She's trouble, is what she is. I've never known anyone so corrupt and in trouble with the law like that girl! She's fifteen and has more felonies put against her than a mastermind would have on his record were he ever caught. She's been placed in countless homes, probably two a year, and sometimes it takes a year just to find a family to take her in." Diane's voice dropped and she spoke quietly and more rapidly.

"Evelyn, understand me. This one's bad blood- real bad. She's tough, and it's not just the way she looks. She has a mouth that runs faster than a train and a mind quicker than you can blink."

"Diane, I've raised countless numbers of children, all from foster care agencies. Plus, I've my four grown-up sons. Everything will be fine."

"Well, you call me if you need me. You have my number. I wish you luck."

"I don't need luck, Diane, just open arms and a loving heart."

"At any rate, watch your back, Evelyn. She's a saint for a second and then it's like she was raised from hell. She can be like Satan's daughter at times. And another thing, until she gets her license, don't let her drive. She's crazy on the road."

"It's going to be alright, Diane. I'll be fine, and so will Marie." She paused a second. "Should you say goodbye?"

This time Diane paused. But it was a while before she spoke again. On the other side of the wall, Marie and the boys could hear shuffling and the clanking of cups. Bobby saw Marie's knuckles were white and realized the others noticed this as well. It was Jack, however, that noticed a trail of red dripping down her right hand.

"You're bleeding. Stop clenching your fist like that," he said trying to get through to Marie. She seemed to hear him, and looked at him through fiery eyes. Voices resumed inside the kitchen and it was Diane who spoke.

"I wonder where they are. They're awfully quiet."

"Oh, they're most likely watching television."

But Marie wasn't paying attention to them. She was now trying hard not to curse Jack for making her snap out of her trance. She had been so absorbed in the conversation going on that even though she _knew _her nails had pierced her skin, the pain wasn't evident. When Jack had talked to her, she had begun to feel the stinging in her hands.

Suddenly, Bobby grabbed Marie's left hand- still clenched in a fist- and dragged her to the sofa in the family room. Entirely caught off guard, Marie almost yelled at Bobby but realized his plan last minute.

Evelyn and Diane would be leaving the kitchen and entering the family room through the dining room. If Marie and the others had remained behind the wall, the two women would have suspected they were eavesdropping.

Quickly sitting on the couch- Marie, Jack and Bobby on the three seater in front of the window, Jerry in an armchair beside the fireplace, and Angel in another armchair beside the record player- they tried to look innocent. Marie put her hands in the pocket of her hoodie to hide the blood and tried to wipe it off inside the pocket.

Diane and Evelyn strolled into the family room moments later and ceased talking. Diane looked at Marie almost disgustedly…or was it disapprovingly? At any rate, she smiled forcefully and Marie stood as did the others to bid her goodbye.

"I can see you'll be…comfortable here," Diane said, her voice evidently tense and strained.

"I think I already like it," Marie began wryly. "It is comfortable, Diane."

"Well, it looks like you won't need me anymore." Diane walked over to the front door and put on her white fur coat. Pulling her car keys from her purse, she looked once more at Marie.

"If you need anything, call me."

"I sure will. But I think I have everything here," Marie smiled, opening the front door. Diane looked slightly taken aback at this action. She stepped across the threshold into the screened porch. Opening the screen door leading to the frigid wind outside, she turned once more to Marie and the others standing in the doorway.

"I guess this is goodbye then," she said, a hint of relief in her voice.

"I guess it is," Marie replied, and she could tell Diane was waiting for some sort of formal goodbye. It wasn't that Diane _wanted_ it, but it made Marie look 'well- mannered'. And so, forcing herself to do this, Marie took a step forward.

"I'll keep in touch," she lied, as she gave Diane a half-hearted hug. Diane returned it just to make it look convincing. Before the two broke apart, Diane whispered something in Marie's ear.

"This house better be your last. I don't want to see you in front of me again."

"Trust me, Diane, seeing you again is the last thing on my list of 'Things To Do Before I Die'."

Marie's arms dropped to her sides and she became her tough-punk self. Diane covered the short distance to her car and started the ignition.

"Is that _thing_ gonna get her home?" Angel asked, laughing. Marie found herself laughing with the others.

"Angel, that's no way to talk," Evelyn said jokingly. Then, she placed a hand on Marie's shoulder. "Come on dear, let's get inside before you catch your death."

Marie turned around and followed the boys inside. "I don't know how you spent nine years with that woman!" Evelyn said exasperated. Marie laughed.

"I don't know either." And in that single moment, Marie felt, for the first time in over nine years, that she was finally at home.

And as Evelyn Mercer closed the front door, she too closed the door on Diane Cross and the horrors in Marie's past.

And as she turned the lock, sealing the door shut, she sealed the destiny Marie Claire Preston would have in the Mercer home.

But as each door is closed, another opens. This one would have many paths to choose, and Marie's only obstacle would be to either walk straight ahead, or venture off and become what she was born to be…

Or…at least what she thought she was meant to be…

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please continue to do so. I appreciate it all. NO FLAMES! Oh, and I should probably mention, in Chapter 2, "Determination Faith and Family" is a REAL organization for foster care children. So, there, it's referenced.**


	4. Lights Out

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the Four Brothers or anything from it..otherwise, Jack would have been mine...

**Claimer:** Marie's my character...blah blah blah...

**Rating:** PG13 for language (later for violence)

**A/N:** Okay, since I won't be updating until either Sunday or Monday, I'm putting up two chapaters. Thanks again to all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy chapter 4...and if you're waiting for twists, well, there should be quite a few,I think...and one at the end.

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 4: Lights Out

Nine thirty arrived sooner than Marie had expected. Evelyn was sitting in the dining room knitting. Jerry had gone over to his fiancée's house to prepare wedding details. Marie learned that Jerry and his fiancée, Camille, had a daughter, Danielle, who had been born the previous month. Bobby, Angel and Jack were sitting on the sofa and Marie was perched on the armchair beside the fireplace. They were watching the hockey game: Detroit Red Wings vs. Ottawa Senators.

The four were practically screaming every time Detroit had a close call, and every time a player was down, they would start to get angry that no penalty was called. The score was currently 3:2 for Detroit, but this was the third period and Ottawa could still win. There was a perfect opportunity for centre man, Robert Lang, to score a goal- the goalie was out of the net and the Senators still on their side of the rink. Lang was in position, a one-on-one with the goalie. He was preparing to shoot, he aimed, the puck flew into the air, past the goalie's gloved hand and---

Darkness.

A sound like a whip cracking echoed outside. A blinding white light flooded the house for a spilt second- the same split second that Bobby and Marie were unknowingly staring at each other. And in that brief second of illuminating light, he had seen absolute fear in Marie's shining eyes.

Ever so calmly, Evelyn called out to her sons and Marie, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're good Ma. Some storm," Bobby answered. He tried to look at Marie again, but he couldn't see her. The fire in the fireplace had died out and only a few weak flames licked the burnt-out wood. Marie was staring at those flames, and figured if they couldn't get any light, then the fire might do them some good.

She got off her armchair and began to feed a log to the fire. Almost instantly, the fire devoured it. She placed two more logs on top until the fire roared back to life and then sat on the floor, her back against her abandoned chair, her body enveloped in the warmth of the flames. Jack slid off his seat and sat across from her, his back against the sofa.

He watched her and he could tell she didn't know he was there. She was lost in some other dimension, and he knew that she was thinking about how life in this place would be. Bobby and Angel seemed to get the same feeling and also slid down to the floor. Evelyn had gone upstairs with a flashlight to get some candles.

Angel sat beside Jack and Bobby made his way to Marie. She definitely wasn't registering their presence, so he sat down beside her, also leaning against the chair. Jack and Angel were looking at her eyes; Bobby was watching her hands. The fire was dancing inside those bright blue orbs, but there was no light. They were still cold, no matter how hot the fire got. Marie's eyes remained emotionless and cold.

Her hands were absent-mindedly tracing lines on the floor. But these were no ordinary lines. To the three boys around her, they thought she was simply fidgeting, but in reality, she was tracing and retracing every mark-every scar- on her body. Whether they had been put there by her or someone else, she was drawing them out on the carpet. Several loud knocks on the door made everyone look up.

Marie looked to the door while Jack, Angel and Bobby rose. Evelyn didn't hear a thing because she was up in the attic.

"Stay here," Bobby warned Jack. He gave Jack a 'watch-her' look and Jack nodded. He remained standing, but stayed in the doorway of the family room.

Again someone knocked loudly. Then, "Bobby, open up the damn door. It's cold out here!"

Relief flooded the four inside the house and Bobby opened the door. He gave Jerry a hug and proceeded back to the family room.

"Who do y'all think I was?" Jerry asked chuckling.

"I dunno, just precautions is all," Bobby answered. He looked at Marie, then to Jerry and they both nodded. Marie's eyes were once again glued to the fire, expect this time she could hear them.

"Hey, you alright?" Bobby asked her, resuming his spot beside Marie. She took a minute to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, s'all."

"Watcha thinking 'bout?" Angel asked. Marie tore her gaze from the fire and looked sadly at Angel. Then she smiled, but instead of a warm, soothing smile, Angel and the others could tell it was pained and full of hatred.

Jerry decided to take a seat on the sofa –since Bobby, Jack and Angel were now on the floor- and looked at Marie's flawless face. She had perfect olive coloured skin, perfect lips and a beautiful smile (not to mention perfect white teeth). Her straight brown hair, with its red and purple highlights fell past her shoulder to her mid-back. Her well-manicured, long nails were painted jet black and Jerry noticed she wore three rings.

Two on her right hand, and one on her left. They were caught in the glow of the fire, and he could make out every detail. The two on her right hand were silver rings. One was on her fore-finger- a simple silver band with a faux diamond in the middle- and the other was on her ring finger- a silver band ring with a Celtic design.

The ring on her left hand was on her middle finger. It was a solid gold band with a high set ruby in the middle and about ten tiny diamonds around it. He stared at Marie's rings for a minute or two. Then he gave Angel a slight nudge on his arm.

"Hey, Angel, you remember when Ma gave Amanda that ring for her birthday?"

Angel laughed and so did Bobby and Jack. "Yeah, I remember."

"And so does the little fairy," Bobby added, pointing at Jack and laughing.

"Man, drop it," Jack told Bobby and the others.

"If you were here then, Marie, you'd be rubbing that day in Jackie's face for the rest of his life," Jerry said, still laughing. Angel hit him to make him shut up, but only caused all four brothers to start laughing like madmen.

Only Marie remained silent and still. Bobby, the first to recover, nudged her.

"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours that you ain't stop thinking yet?"

Marie smiled a genuine smile. "Memories," she stated simply.

"What kind?" Jack asked. Marie giggled.

"The best memories of my life, with these," she put her hands up in front of her and Jerry and Angel burst into laughter again.

"What'd you do? Bust a couple of faces?" Jerry asked

"Yeah, more than a couple."

"Yeah, like whose? Some punk ass kids that pissed you off?" Angel inquired, smiling broadly.

"Angel, the kids who saw these in their face didn't know who was looking back at them in the mirror. I busted more than kids faces. A cop's once…"she trailed off, still smiling, relishing the moment.

"Bull shit," Bobby laughed. "You punched a cop?"

"Yep. Hands-off ya know. Ain't anyone gonna arrest me, that's for sure."

"How many times you been to jail?" Angel asked.

"More'n you can count of your fingers…I dunno, I never served a sentence, except once where Diane made me."

"How long?"

"60 fucking days of-"

"HELL!" the five said in unison. They all laughed. "You've all seen the bad side of the ropes too?"

"Girl, ain't you see that white boy beside you? You lucky you ain't a dude, otherwise, this guy'd be busting you up!" Jerry said. Marie laughed out loud.

"You make me sound evil," Bobby smirked. "I'd never hit a girl, you know that Jerry."

"Yeah, we know. But if she was a dude, there'd be a wrestling matching in the middle of the room."

A creak told them that Evelyn was coming downstairs. "How's everyone? Are you all nice and warm?"

"Everything's good, Ma," Bobby reassured.

"Excellent," she said, placing a candle on the fireplace mantle. "Dear, if you'll come with me a second," she looked at Marie who nodded. She rose and stepped over Bobby, following the older woman into the kitchen.

"Wonder what Mom's talking to her about," Jack mused.

Bobby smiled almost evilly. "She talk to you yet?"

"No, why?" Jack asked confused. Jerry didn't pay attention, and Angel, knowing where this was going, started whistling and playing with the carpet.

"Ma's ain't had a chat with the fairy yet? Surprised…"

"About what!" Jack asked, entirely stumped.

"You know about what. She's probably telling Marie in there that she's to young to be thinking about any of this and that you're probably gonna try to-"

Bobby didn't complete his sentence as a flying pillow hit him square in the face. He grabbed it and threw it back at Jack. He started laughing and so did the other three.

Marie re-entered the room and somberly walked to her spot beside Bobby. They noticed she wasn't smiling, and any prior feelings of happiness had been washed away.

"Marie," Bobby's tone was serious, "What's the matter?"

Pause.

"My parents are back," she simply stated. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"But you're staying here, Ma said so," Bobby argued.

She looked him full in the face. Why did he care so much? "They're coming for me tomorrow, Bobby. They're here to take me home." Another tear fell to the floor and in a single second, all the happiness Marie had felt, vanished.

The four brothers exchanged glances and simultaneously felt that if Marie left the house, a part of them would be gone too. They didn't know why, but Marie was different- she was family, and she wasn't even a Mercer- yet. And unexpectedly, Marie felt Bobby hug her as she fell into his embrace, crying.

The four surrounded her- they were her barrier. If anyone wanted to get to her, they would have to get through them. And tomorrow would be no different a day.

**I'll be updated ASAP, but until then, you have two chapters to read and I have many more to write. No flames, please review.**


	5. River of Red

**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me…tear…

**Claimer:** Marie's my character...as you so well know…

**Rating:** **THIS IS FOR MATURE TEENS OR OLDER ONLY. SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND OTHER CONTENTS SUITABLE FOR INDIVIDUALS 16 OR OLDER. (Just to be safe...this is very descriptive) RATED 18A…or should it be 16A?...either way, BE WARNED!**

**A/N:** It's late at night, I'm listening to Miss Murder by AFI, and We Are by Ana Johnsson, as I write this. I keep playing the songs over and over and now that it's all written, I can't find a title for it. ARGH! Anyways, I said it would be out Sunday or Monday…well, it's Monday…hehe… Enjoy.

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 5: River of Red 

The covers felt warm against her skin as Marie stepped into bed. It was currently 11:30. She had taken a half hour shower after about an hour of being downstairs crying, getting mad and wanting to break something (which forced all four brothers to take everything breakable out of Marie's reach).

At around a quarter to eleven, Marie had suddenly gotten up and disappeared up the stairs. Evelyn had followed her and talked to her for a while. She knew Marie didn't want to go back, but Evelyn was only a foster care guardian- not her mother.

Now, Marie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how tomorrow would be. For once, she had the slightest hope she might be staying in this house longer than she expected, and now, that hope had been washed away.

Looking around the room, she finally took everything in. In the darkness, the blue on the walls became dark- almost black. The bed was in the middle, facing the door. The wall on her left held an armoire and a window. To her right, there was a dresser with a mirror and a door beside it that led to her own bathroom.

Evelyn had told Marie that her room was actually the master bedroom. Evelyn didn't use the room because she found it too spacious (though in reality the room was small). The bathroom wasn't very large, but comfortably fit a shower/tub, toilet, and a sink with a small counter.

Marie would have been happier. She had her own bathroom, she was in a home with people she didn't even know (but still cared about her), and she had finally thought about actually living life. And then, Evelyn had called her to have a 'chat'. Turned out the chat hadn't been so pleasant after all. Marie closed her eyes and replayed the conversation over and over in her mind.

_Jerry had come home and the five were reminiscing about old times. A creak told them that Evelyn was coming downstairs._

"_How's everyone? Are you all nice and warm?"_

"_Everything's good, Ma," Bobby reassured._

"_Excellent," she said_ _placing a candle on the fireplace mantle. "Dear, if you'll come with me a second," she looked at Marie who nodded. She rose and stepped over Bobby, following the older woman into the kitchen._

_Once in the kitchen, Evelyn motioned to one of the four outdated chairs around a 1960's kitchen table. Marie sat, absorbing the warmth from the kitchen. She looked at the woman in front of her, taking in everything- her pale skin, blue eyes and white-blonde hair, and her simple attire._

_Evelyn stood a second longer, than sat on a chair across from Marie. She was looking at her hands, folding one into the other. Marie looked at her almost expectantly._

"_Dear, before Diane left, she gave me some news..."Evelyn's gazed focused on Marie's narrowing eyes._

"_I know, we heard. All of us," Marie sighed. "I'm sorry, but when I heard Diane start to tell you about who I was, what I've been through, I needed to hear what lies she was going to come up with." Marie stared back at Evelyn, waiting for some sort of rush of anger, or at least disappointment, but she received none of this. Instead, Evelyn patted her hand._

"_It's ok, dear; I'd have done the same."_

_Marie looked at her incredulously. This woman didn't **care**. Or, would she have cared if there weren't greater things at stake._

"_Then, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_Diane told me that it's been nearly ten years since you've seen your parents- since you've talked to them, or even heard about them." Her gaze fell to her hands once more. "Diane said they had moved out of Detroit, possibly even out of Michigan…"_

"_I don't care where they are, as long as I don't have to see them again," Marie told her bitterly._

"_Well, that's the problem, Marie," Marie suddenly looked straight into Evelyn's eyes. The older woman was serious- her voice had gotten bitter and her eyes were flecked with fire. She took Marie's hands in her own and held them tight._

"_They're here, they're back, Marie. They plan to re-claim you as their daughter. They'll be here tomorrow."_

"_What…how?" Marie was too puzzled to scream or cry out. Then, a sudden thought dawned on her. "Wait, Diane…if she knew they were coming, why didn't she keep me at the Agency until tomorrow?"_

"_She only got the call around noon. You had already packed, she told me, and she knew you wanted to get out of there, so she continued on but warned me about what had happened."_

"_Who called her? Who told her this?" Marie was frantic. She wanted to run and hide, but her legs had gone numb. Her brain was frozen in the moment and was trying to process this knew information._

"_Diane never said. She only told me that Shayla called her to take a phone call around noon and that the people on the other end said that the parents of 'Marie Claire Preston' would be arriving tomorrow to pick you up."_

_Both ladies fell silent. Evelyn looked at Marie and surveyed her expression. She wasn't enraged…she was…shocked, stressed, surprised…appalled maybe. Marie's eyes were watery, but she fought back the tears that threatened to drown her. Finally, she looked at Evelyn._

"_I'm sorry," was all Evelyn could say._

"_No, it's going to be fine…everything's going to be perfect…like it should have been…"she trailed off and Evelyn released her hands as she stood and headed back for the family room._

_Upon entering, she saw Jack throw a pillow at Bobby, who threw it back to Jack and then started laughing. She somberly walked to her spot beside Bobby. They noticed she wasn't smiling, and any prior feelings of happiness had been washed away. _

"_Marie," Bobby's tone was serious, "What's the matter?"_

_Pause._

"_My parents are back," she simply stated. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away._

She sat up again, suddenly aware that she had actually cried. It had been a very long time since she had cried because she was _sad_. She only ever cried when she was so angry, enraged at one of her foster families, or people on the street that criticized her, and tears of white hot anger would explode from her eyes. She had never cried her heart out. Never. And yet, tonight, she had fallen into Bobby's embrace, with the others around her, as they consoled her, hugged her, and encouraged her. And she had cried. Cried every feeling deep inside her heart, because the split-second feeling of being 'home' had never even sunk in. And that same feeling was taken away in just hours.

The sky was still dark from the storm, and Marie could hear the pitter-patter of the snow-rain mix. She stared at the window for a long time, then tore her eyes from darkness and surveyed her room once more. No one was there, she knew that much. The boys were in bed and so was Evelyn, she was sure of it. She thought hard, trying to make sure that no one was still awake. She remembered Evelyn went to bed after showing her the room. Jack, Angel and Jerry had all gone off to bed as well- she remembered hearing their doors closing. Bobby had said goodnight after he talked with her and she remembered seeing him close the door of his room.

And so, with the comforting thought that everyone was asleep, she threw the covers off her and reached under her pillow. She pulled out a white, bundled up towel. Unfolding it, she revealed its contents. Something shiny reflected the street light in front of the house. She played with it a second, making the light dance around the room, and then set the object down. She rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas, and stopped when they were at her elbows. Then, picking up the silver object with her right hand, she placed it on her skin, just below the joint of the elbow. The metal felt cool against the warmth of her arm. Taking firm hold of the piece of metal, she slid it down her arm until she reached her wrist, and then withdrew it from her skin. She did the same thing to her right arm, and then wiped the metal object on the towel. It left a dark stain.

She looked down at her arms, staring at the trail the object had left behind. On each arm, there were many of these trails…pathways leading somewhere. She could feel her blood seeping from the fresh wounds, felt it run down her arms. She savoured it, allowed it to consume her emotions, and then took the towel, and wiped her wounds clean. Silently, she rose from her bed and entered the bathroom, opening the tap a little- just enough to wet the towel so she could clean herself off.

Finishing that, she returned to her bed, her wounds now wrapped up in bandages to heal with time. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, welcoming the darkness, pleading for it to take her.

But time only heals wounds. It can't heal scars. The two cuts would leave two new scars. Scars reminding her of who she was, of her troubles, of her life. And there were many more joining those scars. So many more.

They wound together, in an almost intricate pattern, each one placed strategically. Each one with a purpose. Each one with a meaning. And they stemmed from the shoulders to the wrists, all wounded, all twisted, all etched into the skin. All so that the memory of a life so hated, so twisted, so cruel could be washed away in blood and tears.

Sadly, tears dry up in time, when the body no longer has the energy to release such pain. And so, one turns to other options, other ways. One that involves a sharp blade, and the careful construction of delicate lines. And in time, blood too runs out, but it will always be replenished.

However, unlike tears, once the blood supply is finished, so there ends ones life. A tear, though it may take time, can one day be shed. It will always be there. When it stops, no one will die. When it ceases to be shed, no pain will come from it. And when it's all released, there's no shame in crying.

Shame. Humiliation. Disgrace. Pain. Suffering.

The feeling of a dying human. An individual so deeply broken inside, where everything's so warped and twisted, the die silently as they continue to live aimlessly, with no reason, no purpose in life.

The same feeling coursed through the veins of a 15 year old girl, who had earlier entered the house of the friendliest woman alive. The same girl who had found comfort in those who lived within the house. The same girl whose spirits had soared with joy, and were crushed to dust in hours.

She was the same girl, who now lay in bed fast asleep, feeling 'relieved', all the while unaware –naïve– of the pair of eyes that had followed her every move.

**No flames please. Read and review. Constructive criticism always welcome. Any ideas, also welcome. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review, I thank you all.**

**ALSO, IF ANYONE KNOWS A SITE WHERE I CAN GET THE SCRIPT FOR FOUR BROTHERS, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. JUST CUZ SOME THINGS NEED TO BE ACCURATE. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!**


	6. Child of Death

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Four Brothers characters…tear…I love you Garrett Hedlund!

**Claimer**: Marie's mine….

**Rating**: PG14…Parental Guidance Strongly Cautioned….lolz, well, it could get graphic

**A/N**: It's been a while, but I haven't written anything for a few days, so I'm sorry if chapter 6 is kinda blah. Chapter 7 will be much better, promise. Also, I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this is going to have. I'm going to start writing the King Arthur fanfic soon, real soon, but I'm much happier with this fic than with that one (even though i have like, 17 chappies written :D- rolls eyes-). IfI don't get enough reviews for the King Arthur fic, I might delete.Anyway, off with the story…enjoy…

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 6: Child of Death 

Wednesday, November 22 dawned bright and cold, with a fresh layer of glistening snow sparkling in the sun. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and the Mercer household was bustling with activity...

Well, okay, only Evelyn was up, but she was already preparing stuffing and several other dishes for tomorrow's celebration. Not to mention also making breakfast for her sons and Marie. The aromas floated through the house to the upstairs, where everyone was starting to wake up.

Several shouts instantly woke everyone up. Marie's eyes shot open, and for a brief instant, she forgot where she was. Then, as her memory flooded with images of last night, she groaned and stuffed her face in her pillow. She could hear Bobby telling whoever was shouting to shut the hell up. Jack was in hysterics and Angel and Jerry were arguing because Angel had accused Jerry of stealing something.

At any rate, Marie looked at her alarm clock (which read 8:30), got out of bed, and closed the door of her room. Why it had been opened, she didn't know. She thought she had closed it before going to sleep, but she had probably forgotten. Entering the bathroom, she took the quickest possible shower, dried her hair (leaving it curly) and then changed into black tracks, a red long sleeved top, and a navy hoodie. She applied her makeup; put on her 'accessories', and grabbing her fingerless leather gloves, opened the door of her room.

Standing in the doorway, she looked at Angel and Jerry who were still yelling. Angel stormed into Jerry's room who then pushed him out, and then Jerry shoved Angel back in his own room only to have Angel attempt to storm Jerry's room once more.

The door beside her opened and she saw Jack, fully dressed in black jeans and a blue and black long sleeved shirt.

"Is it like this _every _morning?" she asked him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No. But you could call this entertainment."

They noticed Bobby standing in the doorway of his room, watching the argument, as he pulled on a grey sweater.

"Do you two mind? I _was_ trying to sleep, you know," Marie said as loud as she could. Angel and Jerry seemed to hear her, because they ceased shouting and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Ahhhh…quiet," Marie laughed, rolled her eyes and headed downstairs followed shortly by Jack.

"Morning dears," Evelyn said as the two entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Marie replied.

"Morning mom."

For an instant, Marie loathed Jack, and his brothers. Hearing him call Evelyn 'mom' reminded her that her parents were coming to pick her up and she would probably never see the Mercers again.

"What would you like this morning, Marie?" Evelyn asked as Jerry, Angel and Bobby raced down the stairs. Marie stared at the three as they entered the kitchen, her eyes narrow and angry.

"Morning Ma," they said in unison. Evelyn smiled and returned their greeting. Marie got up and headed for the back door.

"What is it, Marie?" Evelyn asked as Marie opened the door.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," she replied harshly as she left, leaving the door to slam shut behind her. The five in the kitchen exchanged glances and Evelyn sighed.

"You think it's because her parents are comin'?" Angel asked to no one in particular.

"Afraid it is, Angel, I'm afraid it is," Evelyn answered. "Well, let her cool off, she'll come back. For now, sit down everyone, let's have some breakfast."

They sat at the kitchen table, talking and laughing, acting as normal as if nothing had happened. But of the four brothers, one knew something was wrong. Very wrong. A secret was being kept, and he was going to find out exactly what it was.

Outside, Marie was nearly dying of cold, but she refused to go back in the house. She had been hot with rage, that when she stormed out of the house and into the freezing autumn weather, she had welcomed the change of temperature. She had crossed the street and now sat on a tree stump a block from the house.

But Marie was used to this weather. She loved it too, except when she was in happier moods. She loved skating and playing hockey, or just playing in the snow. Now, however, after her momentary explosion of anger, she cursed herself for not thinking- or at least taking a jacket. Deciding it was high time she went back home, she stood up and stretched a bit to get her blood flowing. Her hands were numb and so were her feet (she only had runners) and her tracks didn't do much to keep out the cold. Pulling the hood of her sweater over her head, she made the journey home in about five minutes.

Suddenly, she was standing in front of the home she had momentarily left. Sighing, she entered through the back door, because she knew it was open, and shut it quietly. She could hear Angel and Jerry talking in the family room, and figured Jack and Bobby were probably with them. Evelyn was washing dishes, and even though Marie knew Evelyn had seen her enter the house, the older woman remained silent.

Saying nothing, Marie pulled out a chair and sat down, her head in her hands. Footsteps overhead told her that someone was upstairs. She didn't really care who it was. Jack appeared in the kitchen and noticed Marie.

"Hey, you're back!" he practically yelled as he got a glass from the cupboard and proceeded to the fridge.

"Who's back?" Angel shouted as he and Jerry entered the kitchen. Jerry hit him.

"Man, you're an idiot," Jack told him.

"Jack," Evelyn warned. He smirked.

"Sorry mom."

Angel sat down across from Marie. "You okay?"

"I guess," she answered flatly. She was looking at her hands again. Jerry stood in the doorway of the kitchen/living room, and Jack stood leaning against the fridge, cup in hand. Only Bobby wasn't present.

"Where's Bobby?" Marie asked, realizing this.

"I haven't gone anywhere, don't you worry." She looked up as Bobby stepped into the kitchen, hands behind his back. "Where you been hiding?"

Marie noticed his words were casual, but his tone was sharp and to Marie, it seemed like he was angry at something. His brothers caught this too.

"Man, who- or what- pushed your buttons?" Jerry asked him, giving him an odd look.

"Oh, nothing, I was just rummaging through some things," he replied non-chalantly. He was staring at Marie, his green eyes boring into her cerulean ones.

'_What's he up to,'_ she thought. _'What does he know?'_

"What things? You go up to the attic or something? What, you looking for treasure now?" Angel interrogated, laughing as he did so.

"Marie, you alright? You're looking kinda pale. Sure you don't wanna eat?" Bobby started again.

"I'm sure," she stated, trying to figure out what he was doing. Why as he being like this? Maybe he was testing her. Or maybe he knew-

'_No, no, no, no!'_ she thought viciously. _'That's out of the question.'_

"You really should eat something, Marie," Evelyn spoke for the first time since Marie's return.

"I'm not hungry. Just tired," Marie replied.

"Feeling _drained_?" Bobby asked, emphasizing the last word.

"What? No, why would I?"

"After last night, you know, you were angry, just thought you might be feeling a little worn out, stressed, you know." Angel, Jerry and Jack were watching the two, each one feeling very differently about the situation.

Angel found it amusing, while Jerry found it annoying. Bobby just couldn't keep things to himself. He had to know everything, or kill someone to find it out.

Jack, however, felt neither of these things. He suspected what Bobby was up to, but wasn't sure. He hoped he was wrong, because Bobby had done the same thing to him when he first arrived.

And after Bobby found out his 'secret' (no, he's NOT gay), it had been a horrible ordeal. He had been angry, then disappointed, then completely pissed off. Jack hadn't understood why, but soon realized that Bobby's need to protect people led him to his uncontrollable temper and angry outbursts. And when one of those swung by, Bobby had a tendency to pick on Jack because of the pain Jack had suffered and the frustration Bobby had with people who tore themselves apart because they felt their lives meant nothing. Jack had finally understood that Bobby hated when people said that they were nothing. One thing about Bobby, was that he was a proud person, and wasn't afraid to show it either (a little too much sometimes). But inside, he also cared about his younger siblings, and if Marie was slowly killing herself because of her hatred for the world (which the four brothers had undoubtedly picked up), Bobby wouldn't only be the first one to find out; he'd be the first one to say something, and do something about it.

Only, with Marie, Jack wasn't too sure she'd appreciate the 'rummaging'.

"I'm fine," Marie told him. "What were you rummaging through anyway? Find anything good?" she continued, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, that," Bobby smirked, but it was forced. "What I found interested me, and I think it'll interest you guys too." He directed this to his brothers.

"And will I be interested," Marie asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, depends if you're not afraid to admit your secrets." He was eyeing her with a venomous glare. Immediately, she knew what he was talking about. She played it cool.

"Secrets? I don't have any."

"Really, you sure?"

"Positive," she smirked and stood up. Jack stopped leaning against the fridge and stood straight. He knew where this was going. Either she was going to walk out or do something. He knew Marie had figured out what Bobby was up to. Angel and Jerry were still lost and, unwilling to admit it, so was he. He wasn't exactly sure what Bobby meant by 'secrets'. With Bobby, it could mean something serious, or something embarrassing. Hopefully, it was embarrassing rather than serious.

Jack highly doubted this, though, because of his brothers' tone. Then again, Bobby's mind worked in a screwed up little way that no one could tell whether he was pretending or being serious.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm not allowed to leave?" Marie questioned. The water from the tap stopped running as Evelyn finished washing dishes.

"Enough of this conversation, now. You'll talk later. The dishes aren't going to dry themselves you know." Evelyn turned to leave the room and head upstairs, but Bobby stopped her at the doorway.

"No, Ma, you're gonna wanna stay for this."

"For what?" Marie asked. Her blood was boiling. Either Bobby was stringing her along, or he really knew something.

"What are you hiding, Marie? What're you so afraid of, huh?" he asked her, making it extremely clear that this conversation was no longer a joke.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Nor am I _hiding_ any-"

"Really? Have you checked under your pillow lately?" Bobby interrupted. His green eyes were blazing.

Marie's eyes went wide. He was really going to say everything. He had _seen_ everything. Her body tensed as she gritted her teeth.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she retorted, her eyes equally ablaze. Bobby withdrew his hands from behind his back, and pulled out a white towel, slightly damp, with dark stains all over it. Marie was rooted to the spot. Angel and Jerry exchanged glances, their faces lined with worry. Evelyn was shocked and Jack became immobile, as memories flooded his mind.

Bobby lay the towel on the kitchen table, standing inches from Marie, who most likely would have hit him had she not been perplexed, angry, and frightened at the same time. Slowly unwrapping its contents, Bobby allowed Marie to regain herself and she immediately plunged for the towel with her right hand.

She was quick, but he was quicker. With his left hand, he grabbed her wrist with a death grip, and with a look that said, "don't-you-even-dare", unfolded the last of the towel.

Angel, who was obviously closest to the contents of the towel, gasped horrifically.

"What the hell…" he trailed off. Bobby kept his death grip on Marie as Jerry moved beside Angel and Jack stood behind Marie to observe the objects. Evelyn rushed up the stairs and out of sight, no doubt tears in her eyes. She didn't need to see the things to know what they were.

And with the exception of Marie (she was still trying to fight off Bobby), the four took in what was before them. They were all small- compact and accessible. A pocket knife, a switchblade, a Swiss Army knife, a razor blade, and the most intriguing- a lighter and a small piece of wood. They were all stained with dried blood, except for the razor, which had been used the previous night. It wasn't completely dry and the blood still on the tip and side of the blade was fresh.

"Care to explain," Bobby said savagely.

"Let me go."

"What the hell's all this for?" Jerry asked dumbstruck.

"Why don't you show them?"

"Let me GO!" She tried to wrench her wrist free, but his grip only got stronger. Then, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't think you'd go through. You're not the first person I've seen do this…or try to," Bobby answered maliciously, looking over Marie to Jack, who looked to the floor.

"You don't know my life."

Soon, Marie and Bobby started to overlap each others sentences. Angel, Jack and Jerry also joined in, trying mostly to get Bobby to let go of Marie.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? You gonna throw it all away? Give up, is that it?"

"Let go! You dunno what you're talking about!"

"Bobby, let go man."

"Think I haven't seen things-"

"Bobby, ease up."

"What'd you plan to do? Kill yourself-"

"Let go!"

"Clam down, man. Take it easy."

"What the fuck were you thinking-?"

"You don't know what I've been through-"

Suddenly, Bobby took the sleeve of her top and pulled it up, revealing twisted spirals of scars. They all gasped, and Marie cried out. The cut from last night was still fresh; the pale pink of raw flesh clearly visible, and around it, the skin was raised, hot, and raw red. The other scars around it -older ones- were all white lines that looked like someone had crawled inside the skin and carved these 'designs' from the inside.

"So that's excuse enough to decide to kill-"

"It's not what you think-"

"Really? That's something to say, considering there's how many fucking cuts-"

"SHUT UP!" Marie finally yelled as she pulled free of Bobby. She pushed Jack out of the way. Shaking, she stared at Bobby with teary eyes and a broken heart. Her voice shook with every word. "_You have no idea what I've been through…what I've seen…witnessed. So don't even _think_ about telling me what to do._" With that, she ran to the short distance to the back door, once again storming out in a passion of fury, not caring about the cold or if she would freeze to death.

Once outside, she ran behind the garage (which if you notice in the movie is not attached to the house), and lay in the untouched snow, letting the cold consume her. She didn't care if she died on the spot. She would rather that than have to face the four of them again.

She didn't know why Bobby had watched her. Why he had kept silent. Why he had done what he did just know. She didn't understand his reasons for caring so much. No one ever cared about her, and that was the way she had been brought up. That was how she lived life. And now, four boys whom she didn't even know _cared_ about _her_. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

But a single question plagued her mind. Why did Bobby give Jack that ominous glare in the kitchen? What had happened to Jack that Bobby knew? Perhaps everyone else knew, except her. She wanted to find out. She wanted to know. But in her mind, she wanted to die.

Because in dying, she would finally be freed from this prison. This world who accepts only those who they believe are fit to survive. And those who aren't are tossed aside like garbage, piling up until they waste away, or like very few do, get up and try again. And in Marie's mind, trying wasn't an option.

But four boys would show her otherwise. They would show her, that to live life, you not only need to be loved, but _you_ need to learn to love. It would take time, something no one has control over, but great things would be its glory.

The only problem was finding out what bothered Marie so much. What happened in her life that was killing her inside? What _had_ she seen…and witnessed? These were the questions four brothers pondered as they stood in the silent kitchen, watching as Marie fled the house.

And they were determined to find the answer, or die trying.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Thank you to _EVILxELMOx666_ for sending me the script of Four Brothers. No flames please. Remember, if you have nothing nice to say, than don't say anything at all…I'll always remember that from Bambi… I love Thumper!...hehe…. **


	7. A Prisoner of Desertion

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS CHARACTERS ...as usual…or Jack would be mine!

**Claimer: **Marie's my own creation

**Rating: **PG14 for language and some references to suicide

**A/N:** I was supposed to update sooner, but life's crazy as hell and I've been working or doing other things. Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far and here's the next chappie. R&R please!

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 7: A Prisoner of Desertion 

Less than five minutes later (now about a quarter after nine) found the four boys exiting the house through the back door, Bobby leading them. Marie was in sight, and Bobby, though still a little angry, wasn't completely enraged.

Somehow, in the minutes after Marie had left the house, Jack had become once again motionless and silent, his eyes wide and pained. Jerry had closed his eyes and shook his head, and Angel just kept his head down, looking at the floor. Bobby was still seething, gripping the edge of the table, but suddenly, picked up the bundle in front of him, walked over to the trash can, and dumped them in. He had turned to the others and told them he was going to talk Marie. After the concerned looks on his brothers' faces, he told them not to worry. He had told them what he did wasn't a mistake, but maybe he had taken it a little too harshly.

With that, he took his coat and with Jerry, Angel, and Jack close behind, he left the house and found Marie huddled against the back of the garage.

She heard the snow crunching and knew the four were coming for her, but she didn't care. Her tears had been shed, but were freezing to her cheeks. Her hands, feet and legs were numb with cold, and her upper body was shaking. She knew her body would soon start to convulse, her heart would begin to slow down, and her breathing would become shallow. This wasn't the first time she tried to kill herself in the middle of winter.

Once, when she was living with the Mendes, she had sat outside in the middle of January with no winter attire, and just a thin long-sleeved shirt and a pair of cargo pants. She had hid in the forest behind the property and it took over two hours for the family to find her, by which time her body had gotten so cold, her hands and feet had suffered frost bite, her lips were nearly blue, and her body had begun to convulse, shaking so violently Marie thought she would surely die. But she hadn't, and here she was trying the same thing.

But was it trying? Or had she been so wrapped up in her own self-pity and depression that she had just done the first thing that came to mind? Whatever it was, she was there now, sitting in ankle deep snow, freezing cold and, closing her eyes, wishing she were anywhere but here.

"You don't plan to sleep out here like that, do you?" came Bobby's voice. She refused to open her eyes and just tilted her head back so that the tears would stop flowing.

"What do you want? Came to yell again?" she answered bitterly. Her eyes opened and she looked at the man crouching in front of her, his green eyes holding a certain depth of compassion – understanding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said looking at the snow. He looked at Marie again, her face now shocked with his apology. Of all things, she hadn't expected that- and obviously, nor and his brothers. "Maybe I over-reacted, but that doesn't change what I said. And I meant it," he sighed as he sat on her right side, leaning against the garage. Jack did the same on her other side, Angel sitting beside Jack and Jerry sitting beside Bobby.

"Marie, what's going on? Why…what happened?" Bobby asked her gently.

"I can't tell you that," she stated simply. She wiped the frozen tears from her eyes and sat up, rocking back and forth. Whether it was for warmth or for other reason, no one knew.

"Let's go inside," Jack said standing up. She shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"I'm staying here."

"You'll freeze, so I don't think so. C'mon, let go inside," Bobby argued.

"But-"

"Come on," he said again, holding out a gloved hand for her to take. A seconds' pause and she grabbed his hand as he helped her up. She brushed the snow off herself as did Angel and Jerry as they too stood up.

"We'll talk inside," Bobby told her. She sighed, but said nothing. Keeping his arm around her shoulders, Bobby led her to the house as the other three followed.

The kitchen was warm and Evelyn was back downstairs, cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. On the table were two plates of chocolate chip pancakes and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows.

"Boys, leave us please," Evelyn told her sons without looking at them. Once they were all gone, she turned to Marie.

"Sit down dear, have some breakfast." Marie did as she was told. "Tell me everything," Evelyn continued, sitting down herself. This was going to be a very long conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thin snowflakes fell softly on the city of Detroit, Michigan as two women sat in the cozy kitchen of home with a soft yellow exterior and a dark green van parked in the driveway along with a beat up old car. The sun was still rising as it was not yet ten o'clock. Currently exiting this house were four others – four boys who – though not bonded by blood – were bonded by something stronger. These were the four Mercer brothers, leaving to catch a quick game of hockey before lunch.

As they piled into Bobby's run-down car, hockey gear in tow, they talked of the situation which had arisen and was now being "dealt with" in the house.

"Drop it, man," the youngest of the four, Jack, told them.

"Well, we have every reason to know what's going on," Jerry replied.

"Yeah, especially after what we saw. I mean, she's one of us now," Angel added.

Bobby laughed. "Ya, one of us…" his voice trailed off as the engine of his car revved to life. Backing out of the driveway and stepping hard on the brakes to keep control of the car, Bobby smiled and repeated those words in his head. _She's one of us_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A light and warm atmosphere flooded the Mercer household. Unfortunately, for the two women who sat in the kitchen eating a late breakfast, it was a different story. The air here was heavy- burdened with emotions so dark and painful that the tension could be cut with a knife.

Setting her plate aside, Marie swallowed the rest of her food and stared at her hands. Across from her, Evelyn also set her plate aside and then took Marie's hands in her own.

"Marie," she began softly, but Marie didn't let her continue.

"Don't…please, don't ask me. I can't tell you why I do these things, or what happened in my life to make me do this. I know I shouldn't, but now, I can't stop. Every emotion that floods me is too overwhelming for me. I just don't know how to deal with things anymore," Marie explained.

"Have you ever told anyone?" Evelyn asked. "Anyone at all?"

"No, never. No one else knows…only I know what happened and my parents of course."

Evelyn paused for a minute. Then, she got up and brought the dishes to the sink. Marie sighed heavily. If there was anything she wanted more in this world than a family, it would have to be the ability to tell someone what happened. She _had_ to tell someone…needed too. It was tearing her apart and with every piece thrown away, the feeling of becoming non-existent was inviting.

"Please understand, I can't do it," Marie begged.

"I didn't expect you too," Evelyn replied calmly, turning to face Marie. "I just wished there was something I could do, something I could help you with." It was Evelyn's turn to sigh. "You're not the only child I've seen do this. Bobby was right, there have been others who have done it, or tried to."

She glanced around the room as if expecting someone to pop out from somewhere. Shaking her head and dropping her voice, she continued, "Jackie was the same thing. Except we got through to him early on. He was about twelve when he arrived here and he'd probably done things like that a few times. But there were times when he'd try and fail. Couldn't bring himself to do it…wouldn't allow himself to do it. And after a year he just stopped. Took all his things and threw them away, just like that."

"Just like that?" Marie echoed.

"Yes, just like that," Evelyn snapped her fingers. "How long has it been, Marie?"

Hesitating, Marie answered. "About…three years. Since I was twelve and I finally understood the truth about my parents and everything that happened in my past. I just asked myself why, why why? And my only answer was…was to do these things- this horrible thing- to my body. I mutilated myself and hated myself for the destruction of my family."

"You can't blame yourself for the mistakes of your parents, Marie. Never- and I mean _never_- do I want to hear you say that again! Do you understand? What happened then was NOT your fault, in the least bit," Evelyn told her sharply. Marie blinked and nodded. She knew what Evelyn meant, but she still felt everything had been her fault.

"I don't expect you to tell me what happened now, but perhaps, Marie, someday you will," Evelyn continued.

"Just give me time, please. I just need some time," Marie pleaded, standing up and taking a step closer to Evelyn. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it read 10:27. She knew Evelyn would understand, but with her parents arriving any minute to take her home, the urgent feeling of letting someone know was becoming hard to control. If Evelyn wanted to know the truth now, Marie would probably have sat down and said everything, even though little strings in her mind kept pulling her back.

"You have all the time you want, my dear. All the time you need. Just promise me something, this has to stop," she pointed to the sleeves of Marie shirt to indicate what was underneath.

"It will, Evelyn, it will, I promise. I swear it, but I…I can't do it alone," Marie's voice broke.

"You're never alone in this world," Evelyn reassured. "Never." And she stepped forward to embrace Marie.

As they shared a hug, the front door opened and the four boys stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. They had arrived home early because none of them could concentrate, which wasn't like them.

"Aw, look at that," Bobby laughed sarcastically. Marie turned around and saw the four in the doorway. She smiled softly, this time real warmth emanating from her smile. She passed them and was at the base of the stairs when she turned around and looked Bobby straight in the eye.

"Thank-you," she said simply, and climbing the stairs, retreated to her room.

Bobby, along with his brothers, stood in total stupor in the doorway of the kitchen. He turned to Evelyn.

"Ma, what-?"

Evelyn just smiled and turned to the sink. She opened the tap and began to wash the dishes. _Just like old times_, she thought. _Just like old times_.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry this was short, but it was kinda rushed...even though i said it was gonna be better. Chapter 8 ill be great! Hey that rhymes! lol. Again, no flames please. Comments, constructive criticism and suggestion highly appreciated. Ciao for now.**


	8. Signed and Sealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any FB characters

**Claimer:** Marie is my original character

**Rating:** PG14 for language

**A/N:** I am soooooooo sorry for having to put this on hold for so long. Originally, I had the entire thing written, but I forgot to save it and I couldn't remember what I had written and I was so mad that I gave up writing the chapter. Then I rewrote everything again...argh! Anyways, I was going to post chapter 9 as well but i have a deliemma so I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINON! After reading the story, read the **Author's Note** at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think...PLEASE! Read and review!

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 8: Signed and Sealed

The evening of November 22 was both anxious and solemn in the Mercer household. It was currently five minutes to nine and Marie and the four Mercer boys were in the living room watching TV. At least, they were all sitting around the TV, the bright glow of the fireplace illuminating the entire room that overhead lights were not needed. But light wasn't the only thing the fire provided; it also gave warmth to the room- and the house. And on a cold day like today, God knew they needed any heat they could get.

Even though power had been restored to Detroit city in just a few hours, after the previous nights' storm, the furnace in the Mercer home had unfortunately decided to stop working. The repairman would only come on Friday- and that had already been a huge favour. As tomorrow was Thanksgiving, it was an extra-long weekend for everyone. But because of Evelyn's pleading and her great persuasive skills, she had gotten herself a deal.

As the warm feeling began to weave itself through the house, rising above the cold, it found a roadblock in its path. Marie, who had cuddled up on the armchair beside the fireplace, just wouldn't let herself absorb the feeling of comfort. Not that there was anything comforting about the fact that her parents would be arriving any minute to bring her back home, wherever that would be.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Bobby, closest to it, picked it up.

"Hello," he said into the receiver. He listened for a moment and nodded a couple of times. "Uh huh, sure. Okay, I'll tell him." He hung up and turned to Jerry.

"That was Camille. She said you were supposed to meet her a half hour ago, Jerry," Bobby explained laughing. "You ain't ditching her, are ya?" he asked jokingly. Jack smirked and Angel joined in laughing with Bobby. Marie just smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. Jerry got up from the couch and rushed to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way.

"Aw, damn it. I _knew_ I had to go some place," he mumbled more to himself than the others. They laughed at any rate. Jerry was still talking to himself moments later as he pulled on his boots and fished for his keys.

"Where the hell're my keys, damn it. What am I gonna say? Sorry Camille, I forgot? Sorry, I'm late, I didn't feel like going?" The four in the living room exploded with laughter. Jerry left the house, letting the front door swing shut.

The others all settled down as an awkward pause fell amongst them. "I'm going to Johnny's," Bobby said suddenly, getting up off his seat. "Angel, you comin'?"

Angel nodded and also headed to the door. Bobby stopped as his hand reached for the door knob. "Sorry, Jackie, you're too young,"

"Fuck you," Jack whispered. Marie giggled, catching their attention. Bobby smiled.

"Don't come following us now, you two are too young to drink."

"Uh huh," was Marie's only answer. Angel and Bobby left the house just as Evelyn came down the stairs.

"They've gone to Johnny's, I suppose?"

"Ya, Ma, they won't be home too late," Jack joked.

"Actually, I was hoping they would go out somewhere," Evelyn replied. Jack and Marie exchanged glances and then looked at Evelyn. The older woman just smiled. "Follow me." She walked through the living room into the dining room and stood over the dining table, looking at something.

Marie and Jack obeyed and followed Evelyn. Jack sat in one of the chairs and Marie stood beside Evelyn. She noticed there were several papers littering the table. There was also a fairly thick envelope lying on top of all these scattered papers.

"What's all this," Marie asked, looking to the woman beside her, not bothering to read anything. Jack on the other hand was very observant.

"Birth certificate…registration…citizenship papers…," he mumbled.

Marie looked at him and then to Evelyn once more.

"Open the envelope, go ahead," Evelyn answered, motioning for Marie to take it. She did so, hesitantly, and sliced the top open. Breathing deep, she pulled out a bunch of stapled papers. Placing the envelope on the table, she collapsed on to the nearest chair.

"These are…these papers…they're…"Marie trailed off as she stared in disbelief at the pile of papers.

Jack stood immediately. "What's it say?"

He leaned against the back of the chair Marie was sitting on and scanned the top of the yellow paper. His eyes went wide. Across the top of the paper, in red bolded typed print, it read:

ADOPTION SERVICE

2929 Russell St

Detroit, Michigan

The two teens remained speechless and shocked until Evelyn woke them from their trance.

"All you have to do is sign," she spoke softly, placing a ball point pen on the table. Marie unfolded the rest of the papers and scanned the others that were lying on the table top. She noticed Jack was right. Evelyn had somehow managed to get all the papers needed for her to apply for an adoption. All Marie had to do now was sign these papers. But she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Jack seemed to read her mind and nudged her. "Go on, sign it," he urged. She remained silent and stared at the bunch of stapled papers in her hand. Quickly flipping through them, she saw the areas she had to sign were highlighted and marked with an 'x'. Four spots- four signatures and she would be adopted.

Marie tried to imagine what life would be like with everyone here. Jerry was getting married soon, so he'd be out of the house. And from what she had gathered in a day and half at the Mercer home, Angel was heading for the American Navy next year and Bobby was looking for his own place (though he promised to return home on weekends). In a year from now, if she agreed, Marie and Jack would be the only ones left…unless Jack decided to pursue his music career, and leave Marie by herself. While sorting her thoughts and weighing her options, the three heard the front door open. Jerry, Bobby and Angel walked in, all talking loudly.

Evelyn knew the pressure was on now for Marie. They'd all want her to sign the papers, and Evelyn wasn't too sure she'd appreciate the feeling. Jack turned around, ran to the front door and skidded to a halt in front of his brothers. Before he could tell anyone the news, or even ask why the three were home early, Bobby answered Jack's unasked question.

"Johnny closed the place tonight. Said there was some big ass fight there, called the cops and all."

"Yeah, and halfway to Camille's house, she calls me and asks if I can come over tomorrow night 'cause she babysittin' tonight," Jerry added. Jack smiled and then plunged into his own story.

"You won't believe what happened while you guys were gone," he started, eyes shining and excited. Bobby raised an eyebrow. Jack continued, "Marie's a Mercer!"

A tirade of questions flooded the house as the three brothers stood in the hallway completely perplexed.

"What?"

"When?"

"Now?"

Jack held a hand to silence them. "Ya, now, but well…she has to sign the papers first." With that out in the open, Bobby immediately raced to the dining room, the others hot on his trail. He stopped beside Marie and watched as she signed her name for the fourth and final time. The others stood behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Marie had finally decided what she had wanted to do. After hearing the excitement in the voice of the four brothers, she knew this was no mistake. Dotting the last 'i' in her name, Marie laid the pen on the table and smoothed out the papers.

"Marie Claire Preston Mercer," Bobby announced happily.

"No," Marie answered. "Marie Claire Mercer." She looked up at Bobby and smiled a real smile. So real in fact, that everyone in the room smiled and embraced the new member of the family. The five knew they would be inseparable, no matter what obstacles were put in their paths.

Trials and tribulations they were sure to encounter, as any family does. But a bond stronger than blood held the five together. Something that ran deeper and unified all of them. Something that would bring them together in a time when everyone was against them. Something so powerful, it would never be broken.

And that something was love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's Note:**

PROBLEM: In Chapter 9, I'm not sure if I should write about:

a) what would happen if Marie's parents came to the house and tried to take her home (though she's adopted now and legally Evelyn's daughter)

**OR**

b) do a fast forward chapter that skims through five years.

The second choice is **definitely **going to be a chapter, but I'm not sure whether to write it as Chapter 9 or 10. That's where all my readers come in. What would you perfer in chapter 9? That's all i need to know. Just a simple a) or b)...

**I'm giving everyone until MONDAY SEPTEMBER 4, 2006 to decide. I'll read what everyone has to say, tally the votes and write the chapter. But, I must warn everyone, if there is a tie, I will either write both parts or, I may read everyone's comments and depending on how badly you guys want it, I'll try to comply. If the chapter gets written and you don't want to read it, you can skip over to chapter ten when it's up**

Sorry again for taking so long and I'm really looking forward to what everyone has to say. NO FLAMES PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Thanksgiving at the Mercers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters

**Claimer**: Marie Mercer is mine (and Issy's) character

**Rating:**Rated T for minor language

**A/N:** Hope you gus like this chapter. I finally updated! Yay! Okay, so after chapter 8, the votes came in and I choose option a). If you don't remember what that is, read on! And the next chapter was going to be a fast forward but I might change it so it's the last chapter before the actual movie comes into play. It'll be kind of like..a half chapter and the end will be a fast forward. Alrite, read on! Sorry, it's kinda long, so hang in there!

Chapter 9: Thanksgiving at the Mercer's

As she curled up under the warm covers of her bed, Marie smiled inwardly and prayed a silent prayer to whatever God was watching her right now. She knew she had made the right decision, signing those adoption papers. And after all the excitement downstairs, she was completely worn out…but not as worn out as the events from earlier that morning.

With Bobby finding out what she had done to herself the previous night, and with the whole story of her suicidal attempts out in the open, an unsettled feeling coursed through her veins. She knew that having a real home with people who really loved her would give her absolutely no reason to do such horrible things. And even though she was truly happy, thoughts of her parents ran through her mind. All the things she had lived throughout life- with her biological family and with other foster families- weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Sighing, she cursed herself for thinking too hard. A minute ago, she was peacefully thinking of "life at home", letting herself drift into sleep. Now, she was dragging herself down with those stupid thoughts of the past. Irritably, she threw the covers off herself and opened her bedroom door. She rolled her eyes as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a glass cup and proceeded to the sink for some cold water. "Why do you always have to fucking think!" she cursed herself out loud.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," a voice said from the doorway of the kitchen. Nearly dropping the glass, she registered the voice to be Bobby's.

"Next time you do that, I'll have to kill you. You scared the hell outta me!"

Bobby just laughed. "What're you doin' up anyway?" he asked, his tone becoming serious, holding the evident fact that he thought Marie was going to try something again.

"I couldn't sleep, you moron," she retorted.

"Not even my sister for a day, and she's already calling me a moron," Bobby said sardonically, to no one in particular.

"So, why are you up?"

"I heard someone downstairs," he answered flatly.

"Came to check if it was someone doing something you didn't like," she replied bitterly.

"No," he answered, picking up where she was going with this. "I heard footsteps, so I followed. Hey, I'm curious, okay."

"Sure, you were curious where I was going," she said quietly, finishing her glass of water and putting the cup in the sink.

"I didn't even know it was you until I saw your door open," he replied in defense.

"Suit yourself." With that, she pushed past him, but not before being forcefully turned around.

"You'd better not even start again," he whispered, loosening his hold on Marie, but not completely letting go.

"Start what? I haven't even finished what I've begun!" she hissed back at him.

"What the hell is going-," Angel stopped half way down the stairs and saw the situation unfold in front of him.

"_Your_ brother is being an idiot," Marie remarked.

"And your _sister_ is being stubborn," Bobby retorted angrily.

"Man, you two always fightin'?" The others looked up to see Jack and Jerry coming down the stairs. Marie took this opportunity to pull herself from Bobby's grasp. Either he didn't notice, or didn't care- and she hoped it was the first. The last thing she needed was someone who didn't care.

_Here we go again!_ She told herself, getting mad that she always had to point out the worst in things.

Everyone was now downstairs, and Marie realized someone was ushering her towards the living room. She looked back to find Angel steering her towards the sofa. When she saw Bobby was seated on one of the armchairs, she gladly sat herself in between Angel and Jack on the couch. Jerry sat in the other chair beside the record player.

"Look, we all ain't gonna be in this house much longer, so y'all better snap out of it now," Jerry told them strictly. "Look at y'all. Especially the two of ya," he continued, nodding at Marie and Bobby.

Marie started but was cut off by Angel. "Chill out girl. You got some temper," he remarked.

"You haven't _seen_ my temper yet," she told Angel warningly, as if a single statement might make her explode. She leaned back on the sofa and tilted her head backwards.

"You're one of us now," Bobby said suddenly. The room was dark, except for the floor lamp which had been switched on. Marie lifted her head to look at him. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we have a right to know everything," Jack explained.

"Right. I don't have to tell anyone anything I don't want to, so just back off."

"Something's obviously wrong," Jack pressed. "We're not stupid, you know."

"Ya," Angel pitched in. "You were in a good mood and all, and now this?"

"You really want to know what happened?" Marie said viciously. "I came down for a glass of water, only to have _him_ follow me because _he_ thought I was going to do something stupid." The 'him' and 'he' referred to Bobby and she glared at him as she said this.

"I wasn't checking up on no one. I heard someone down here, came to check it out. You started sayin' all this shit about me checking up on ya," Bobby said, clearing stating that he really didn't care what she thought.

"We know something's up that you're not telling us. No one changes moods in an instant," Jack said, looking at her. Marie now had her knees drawn towards her chest. She was wearing baggy grey pajama pants and a black tank. Her hair fell in her face, obscuring her vision- and the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm not in the mood to tell anyone anything," Marie whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Understandable," Bobby told her. Sighing, he took a deep breath. "Why don't we all get some sleep? It's like…what…nearly 4 in the morning or something? We'll talk tomorrow-"

Marie's head shot up, as she looked at her older brother with frightened, pleading eyes.

"-or whenever you feel like it," he concluded. "Sound okay?"

She nodded and watched as Jerry and Angel already disappeared up the stairs. Bobby got up and left as well, followed shortly by Marie and Jack.

Each to their respective rooms, the four boys had an unrelenting feeling inside of them. Why…they had no idea.

But for now, they tried to get some sleep, because somehow, they knew tomorrow was going to be an oddly long- and very depressing- day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well I don't think it's quite a good idea," Evelyn's voice floated upstairs as Marie opened one eye only to see morning had dawned bright and extremely cold.

_Stupid Detroit winters…wait, it's still fall,_ she thought as she got up, grabbed her clothes for the day and showered. She could still hear Evelyn- now shouting- at someone. Apparently, Evelyn was on the phone, as Marie couldn't hear anyone else, and there were pauses in between the conversation.

Fully dressed and dying of hunger, she headed downstairs to the kitchen, where she found her brothers already up and eating.

"Care to join us?" Bobby asked, after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. Evelyn left the kitchen and headed into the dining room, away from her sons and daughter, continuing to argue with the person on the other side of the cordless.

"What's that all about?" Marie questioned, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She grabbed a piece of toast from Angel's plate, and sat on the counter.

"Dunno," Jerry said, laughing at the look on Angel's face.

"Been like that all morning," Jack added.

"Yeah…don't you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. Especially when I'm tired."

She finished eating and drained the rest of her glass when Evelyn walked back into the kitchen, angry lines set in her already aging face.

"I SAID NO! SO THEY HAD BETTER NOT SHOW UP AT MY FRONT DOOR! AND I MEAN THAT SHAYLA! YOU-"

She was cut off by the person on the other line.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU TELL THAT WOMAN I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! SHAYALA- SHAYLA, YOU TELL DIANE THAT, OR I WILL- PERSONALLY!"

She took the phone from her ear, shut it off, and slammed it on its holder. She sighed heavily.

"Don't even ask," she warned everyone. But they didn't need to. The two names in those last lines had triggered something in Marie that the boys had realized what was going on. Obviously, it had something to do with the foster care agency, and for a split second, panic coursed through Marie.

_What if they come take me away?_ She thought silently. She was too much in shock to register that someone was talking to her.

"Marie…Earth to Marie," Bobby called out to her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Just checking if you're alive…," he trailed off.

"Evelyn…that wasn't Shayla…as in Shayla from Faith and Family?"

"I'm afraid it was," Evelyn said, setting down the dish cloth she was using to dry the dishes. "But don't worry dear…it had nothing to do with you…."

In that instant, Evelyn's voice either held a great deal of sincerity, or she was a really good liar. But Marie felt instantly relieved as she heard her mother's comforting voice. She smiled to herself, and laughed as she noticed the confused faces of her brothers.

"What?" she said, still laughing. She jumped off the counter and headed upstairs. A minute or so later, she was back downstairs, this time with a jacket and gloves- and a bag slung over her shoulder.. Opening the front door, she looked over her shoulder and called, "I'm going out! I'll be back soon!"

With that, the front door swung closed, but not before letting a gust of cold winter air enter the house, making the remaining occupants shudder.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jerry inquired to no one in particular. They resumed eating and Evelyn smiled sadly, knowing that this Thanksgiving might not be the happy one Marie had been looking forward to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nearly 1:30 in the afternoon, and the four brothers had decided to play a game of hockey at the local outdoor arena. They piled into Bobby's car and arrived at their destination, only to find the arena already staged with other players.

"Let's show 'em who's boss," Bobby told his brothers proudly. Never having been beat in a game of hockey, the Mercer brothers owned the arena- and anyone who dared play against them. But what they noticed when they pulled up and parked the car, was what seemed to be a brawl between some of the players. Sensing some fun already, the Mercer brothers got out of the car and proceeded to the arena.

Getting closer, they heard the topic of conversation.

"C'mon man, quit staring. Let get on with the game!" one of the boys shouted. He was around 23 or 24, stood around 5'9, with sandy hair, hazel eyes, and a lean body. The boy he was talking to seemed to be interested in something other than hockey. As far as the brothers could see, he had a toned body- no doubt including a six-pack- was around 5'10, with sapphire eyes and light brown hair that rested on his shoulders.

"His eyes are sure shining…what's he lookin' at anyway?" Angel asked curiously.

"Let's find out." Bobby took a step forward and the others followed. Once on the ice, the boy with the sandy hair looked up and began to smirk.

"If it isn't Bobby Mercer," he informed the rest of the group that was huddled around the other boy.

"Andrew Kaster," Bobby greeted, malice filling his green eyes. At the mention of Bobby's name, the entire group huddled around the long-haired, blue-eyed boy- who now tore his gaze from whatever he was looking at- turned around.

"Watcha y'all staring at?" Angel inquired again, this time looking at the blue-eyed kid.

"Angel Mercer," he said, a smug look on his face. Angel knew him immediately. They had gone to high school together and had been the school's most well-known rivals. Their passionate dislike for each other was about to show itself in uglier ways.

"You wanna come and see?," the boy, whose name was Gavin Hunt, pushed himself back a little to allow the four brothers to take a look through the mesh fence.

The moment Bobby's eyes connected with what they had all been staring at, he immediately turned on group of guys, while Angel muttered under his breath.

"She can skate?"

"Figure-skate," Andrew Kaster corrected.

"She's damn hot too," Gavin laughed, his eyes flaring bright blue.

"Big mistake," Jack informed them, a sly smile forming on his lips. Andrew, Gavin and the rest of the group looked completely dumbfounded.

"I swear, you take one look at her- you even _try_ anything on her- even talk to her, and you'll be digging your grave," Bobby growled. He turned back to the exit and his brothers followed. Angel was the last to exit, and turned back to the guys.

"S'what you get for messing with the Mercer's sister."

For on a smooth patch of ice, Marie was skating- figure skating- and catching the attention of all the boys in the arena. At first, she hadn't paid attention, but then she had seen the blue-eyed boy, and because she _knew_ that her brothers were coming to play hockey that afternoon, she thought the idea would be worthwhile.

She spun around once and came to a halt as she saw Bobby approach. She was smiling radiantly.

"Don't even," he started, and he didn't need to finish. He turned around and she skated her way back to his car, but not before giving Gavin Hunt one more triumphant look.

She got in the back of the car, with Jack in the middle and Angel beside him. She asked Bobby to pull the car over so she could remove her skates. He complied, but only after they were a good distance from the arena. Exiting the car and sitting on the steps of a building, she switched her skates for her black runners.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her incredulously.

"It was just some fun. I knew you were coming, and I couldn't wait to see the look on those guys faces," she replied non-chalantly, not once sharing a glance with Bobby. She knew he was staring her down, but she wouldn't let him win. Tying the last lace, she got up and stuffed her skates in the duffel bag.

"Let's go, shall we?" she headed to the car without waiting for an answer. The others followed, but Bobby lingered a second to contemplate what had just happened.

This was definitely going to be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a surprise when 5:30 arrived. Time had flown by since the Mercers had arrived home a little past 2 in the afternoon. Jerry had gone to Camille's, but came back on time for dinner, and Angel and Bobby went to Johnny's for a bit before the Thanksgiving meal.

Once again, Marie and Jack were left in the house. Evelyn was still busy in the kitchen, cooking the last pumpkin pie, and the aromas of all the food was making Jack and Marie's mouths water. Currently, they were in the living room playing some kind of racing game, and Marie was winning. But the sudden rush of cold autumn air stung Marie as Jerry, Angel and Bobby entered the house. She lost her concentration for a spilt second and crashed into a building, giving Jack enough time to catch up and pass the finish line.

"Damn it," she said laughing.

"I finally won!"

"One game outta how many?"

"Yeah, yeah…you just lost. Accept it."

"I am..."

"Sure…I _still_ won."

"And I _still_ won more games than you!"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You should be taking your own advice! Hey- Jack...no…STOP!"

Jack had poked her once only to find how ticklish she was, and was now tickling Marie to death while she just kept laughing. Bobby, Angel and Jerry didn't even bother looking in on what was happening, as long as Marie was laughing and not crying or screaming.

"Dinner is served!" Evelyn announced as she set the succulent turkey in the centre of the dinning room table. Marie and Jack arrived first at the table, sitting across from each other, Angel sat beside Marie; Jerry beside Jack and Bobby at the foot while Evelyn sat at the head of the table. Before digging in, they joined hands and prayed a quick thank you prayer to God, as was custom everyday before dinner, Bobby had explained to Marie.

Settling in their seats and passing around plates and bowls of steaming delicious food, time seemed to pass unknowingly. Everyone had forgotten about what had happened this morning- both Evelyn's conversation with Shayla, as well as Marie's little stunt in front of the boys at the arena.

"If you put anymore on your plate Angel, I think it's gonna break," Bobby stated, noticing the amounts of food Angel had on his plate were far more than anyone else had.

"I'm hungry," Angel replied flatly.

"Well jeez, we couldn't figure that out," Jack said sarcastically.

"Food's not gonna run, Angel," Marie told him, still laughing. "Not like it's gonna grow legs and walk off your plate."

"Yeah, well…well, you never know," Angel stammered, running out of things to say.

"You never know what? If your food's gonna run away," Marie pressed again. She was having fun with this, and so was everyone else.

"You know what I mean," Angel said. He was quickly losing this battle.

"No, I don't," Marie continued.

"You know something?" Angel asked, his face now showing his annoyance at this whole conversation.

"I know many things, actually," Marie countered.

"Stop already! I get it, okay?"

"Yeah, I got that too," Marie answered, shaking her head while her brothers and her mother just laughed. Angel wasn't too pleased.

"Y'all just stop this already, man. C'mon, I said stop! Bobby…it's not funny any-"

He was cut short by several loud knocks on the door. They all looked at one another completely confused. Bobby, closest to the door, got up to see who it was. As he stepped into the living room, whoever was standing outside knocked again- this time harder and louder, as if they were trying to break down the door.

"I'm coming," he called out, though they probably couldn't hear him.

Opening the front door, he saw a middle-aged couple on the porch.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we're looking for someone actually. I believe they live here now," the woman, who was around 42, told him. Her grey-green eyes looked worn and tired, like she had never slept a day in her life. The lines creasing in her forehead and under her eyes made her look older than she really was, and her hair, pulled lazily back into a barrette, was in desperate need of cutting and styling. It was a light brown with hints of blonde that had started to become white with age and stress.

Bobby looked to the man beside her and he nodded. He noticed his eyes were cerulean crystal-like gems that sparkled, but held no feeling and no warmth. It seemed to Bobby as if he was staring a glass figure. This man looked to be 44 or 45, his hair was a rich curly chestnut, and unlike his partners, was well combed. He had a darker complexion than she did, a fair tan that gave him a European look, while the woman beside him was very pale with seemingly no colour at all. He also stood around 5'11, and was dressed in a decent pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Bobby quickly skimmed the woman's clothing. She was dressed more elegantly, which Bobby found didn't suit her weary persona. A long sleeved white turtle neck with grey pants was hidden under her black fur coat, and her fake red nails made Bobby almost lose his appetite.

"Which one you folks lookin' for?" he asked them again. From the kitchen, Evelyn called out something, which Bobby supposed was 'who was it,' but wasn't entirely sure. Evelyn and the others then headed over to where Bobby was standing when Marie stopped dead in her tracks, Jack stopping not a second to soon before he crashed into her.

"What?" he asked, looking at her glazed eyes and tried to read her expression. The only problem was it changed every two seconds from hate, anger, extreme rage, nervousness, sadness and many other things.

"Marie?" the woman on the porch began, stepping inside as Bobby opened the door. She said Marie's name with a slight French accent, so when she said it, it sounded more loving and warm than it really was.

"You're supposed to be dead," Marie whispered, her voice dropping so low because she was afraid she would cry if she talked any louder.

"I got better, remember? You were there at the hospital, I'm alright now. Everything is perfect."

"No…no, no, no, NO!" Marie shouted. "I watched you dying. You're supposed to be gone!" Tears began to fall freely from the young girls' eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. It was at the moment Bobby realized whom these people were.

How could he not have noticed those same cerulean eyes, that curly hair, and the fair complexion that Marie and the man in front of him shared?

"So these are your parents?" Bobby asked Marie, looking from her to the two adults. It seemed Marie didn't share a single quality with her mother. And Bobby was sure that if she had approached him alone and told him who she was, he would have laughed in her face. Marie, however, seemed not to hear him as she was still trying to process what was happening. Angel and Jerry wanted desperately not to get involved and Jack was just as shocked and awed as Marie. Evelyn however, was angry and took this moment of silence to give her two-sense worth.

"Marie is no longer in your care and she is no longer your daughter," Evelyn told them ever calmly, but her tone was firm.

"What do you mean, not our daughter?" the man shot back. "We are her legal parents-"

"No your not," Marie said suddenly. She had just remembered the adoption papers. Her parents' quizzical look forced her to explain. "I signed adoption papers that Shayla gave to Evelyn. I'm legally her daughter and you have no say in my life anymore. Evelyn is my mother now, not you," Marie spat hatefully at the two.

After a moments pause, she added, "Then again, you never were."

"How can you say that? We've been everything to you! We raised you and yes, things have happened and we've gone through hard times but-"

"Hard times? I lived nine fucking years back and forth in an adoption agency and you want to talk about hard times? You have no idea what it's like to watch the man who calls himself your father threaten to kill _your mother_ after she witnesses him brutally beat and shoot someone! OH NO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HARD TIMES ARE LIKE! I JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE BORN INTO THE FAMILY FROM HELL!"

"Don't you dare talk that way to you mother-," her father' voice was low and deadly, but he was quickly interrupting by a screaming and very hysterical Marie.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" She laughed insanely, almost evilly and then became silent as if possessed by an inner demon to act this way. When she began again, Marie wasn't shouting, cussing or hyperventilating, but was rather composed for the situation.

"For as long as I can remember, I grew up without a real father or mother, and now, nearly ten years later, when I finally find a peaceful place to stay with people I can call my brothers, you show up and threaten to take it away? No, not his time around. You took everything from me once but I won't let you take my life away from me this time." She strode over to the front door and pulled it open.

"If you, in any way, consider yourselves my parents, or if you even remotely love me, then do me the greatest favour of my life…." Marie glanced at her brothers and her new mother, her eyes lingering a second longer on Evelyn, almost searching for an answer if this was the right thing to do. With or without approval, Marie was going to do this.

"Leave."

"What? Marie you can't-"

"I said leave," Marie repeated, forcing herself not to let a new wave of tears overcome her. She was trying to be strong, and secretly, Bobby was proud of her for that. "Get out of this house..."

Strangely enough, her parents forced themselves to walk to the door, with what Angel and Jerry agreed was without a fight. They shared knowing glances and wished that they could just throw these two people (who dared call themselves "parents") all the way across the world to never return. They were on the threshold now, Marie's fathers' hand on the screen door, willing himself to open it, but at the same time trying not to make it obvious that it was best for all of them if Marie wasn't around anymore. But Marie got the feeling anyway, and told herself that parents who treated their children in this fashion weren't worth crying for.

"Marie," her mother, who seemed to want her back more, pleaded for one last time.

"Get out of this town," Marie continued, not bothering to listen to anyone's begging or shallow hopes.

"And get out of my life!" with that, the front door swung shut, with an echoing bang, as well as the screen door where her parents had just exited. She fell against the door and sank to the floor, wondering in all hell why they had to show up after ten years. She pushed herself up, the silence too unbearable for her, and disappeared up the stairs so fast that it took Jack, Angel and Jerry a minute to realize she had just left.

In her room, Marie looked out the window. It overlooked the driveway, and she opened it slightly to hear what her parents had to say.

"Its better this way," her father was saying. "At least Anthony won't have to go chasing her down every time she runs off." He addressed Marie as if she was some random object in the dirt. Tears began to well in her eyes again, but she held them back.

"But Daniel, she _is_ our-"

"Don't Hannah, just don't!" he closed the passenger side door of the car, where his wife sat, and proceeded around the car to the driver's side. He pulled open the door with more force than necessary. "It's like she said, we're not her parents. And she _is not_ our daughter. Now, drop this subject, it was a waste of time to come here. I told you to let that girl live her own life. Why do you have to care so god-damn much anyway about someone who…."

Marie never finished hearing what he had to say partly because her father had closed the car door (and the engine of his new 2000 Jeep Grand Cherokee drowned out any remaining sound) and partly because she had now dropped to her knees, her hair falling around her face and tears streaming down into puddles on the floor.

A pair of strong hands on her shoulders told her someone was there. She forced herself to look into the green eyes of a man about 24 years old with a built frame, slicked back black hair, and a tough guy exterior. And suddenly, Marie let herself hug this man as he hugged her back….

All of them unaware of the real truth behind the words Marie had spoken tonight.

**A/N**: I hope you guys liked it. Once again, I give credit to Issy and I hope everyone had a great read. Read and review please! No flames!!!!


	10. Roads To Greatness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize

**Claimer:** Marie is my character

**Rating:** Rated T just to be safe

**Author's Note:** It's good to be back! Ahhh, I haven't written in ages, so I hope this isn't rusty. I had written the first half earlier this year and then never got around to finishing it until today. I hope you guys like it, I know you've had to wait a long time for it. Also note, this chapter contains several quotes from different authors that relate to the content of the chapter. I'd also recommend listening to "Home" by Daughtry, or "All Good Thing (Come To An End)" by Nelly Furtado while reading. Those were the two songs I kept listening to over and over and inspired me to write and finish this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, sorry it's kinda short, I'll shut up now, and please, read and review!!!!!!

* * *

**The Fifth Mercer**

Chapter 10: Roads to Greatness

_"We do not grow absolutely, chronologically. We grow sometimes in one dimension, and not in another; unevenly. We grow partially. We are relative. We are mature in one realm, childish in another. The past, present, and future mingle and pull us backward, forward, or fix us in the present. We are made up of layers, cells, constellations__."__- Anaïs Nin_

As time passes, secrets begin to unravel and life progresses onward. It takes time to forget the past, in some cases, years. Marie Mercer's case was no different.

_"My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my desti__ny."- __Elaine Maxwell_

It was five years to the day that Marie's biological parents had come knocking on Evelyn's front door. That day was never forgotten, even though they had all tried to shove it to the back of their minds. Sometimes, however, things cannot be pushed aside. We must all move on, even if the tortures of our past continue to haunt us. It took Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack roughly an entire month before Marie spilled everything she had ever felt. Her stories had given them a roller-coaster ride of emotions.

As for Marie, well, even after five years, one never truly forgets the horrors of a life so tragic…so horrifying…so _arcane._

"_Nor need we power or splendor, wide hall or lordly dome;  
The good, the true, the tender -- these form the wealth of home."- Sarah J. Hale_

The year 2005 had come quite quickly for some, and rather slowly for others. May 28th Jack had turned 21 and had returned home for the weekend. In 2002, at 18 years old, he left Evelyn's home to pursue his music career with his band. He lived in Death Valley, California but later moved to Manhattan, New York in 2003. Though very successful and having released his second album, Jack was finally on the road to greatness.

"_Nothing worth doing is completed in our lifetime;  
Therefore, we are saved by hope.  
Nothing true or beautiful or good makes complete sense in any immediate context of history;  
Therefore, we are saved by faith.  
Nothing we do, however virtuous, can be accomplished alone.  
Therefore, we are saved by love.  
No virtuous act is quite as virtuous from the standpoint of our friend or foe as from our own;_ _Therefore, we are saved by the final form of love which is forgiveness." - Reinhold Niebuhr_

In the following month, on the 5th o f June, Bobby turned 29. He had moved to the outskirts of Detroit and bought himself a little apartment in December of 2000. He kept his promise and visited every weekend, sometimes even staying an entire week. He had played hockey for a while until he had gotten the title "Michigan Mauler". He was also a heavy-weight champion- something he was very proud of. From the messed up little kid he had once been, Bobby now knew that true greatness truly did exist- all you had to do was look.

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." - William Blake_

August 2nd arrived and found a now 23 year old Angel Mercer serving the American Navy. He had left the Mercer household in January 2001, five months after his 19th birthday. Though the others saw very little of him, he did get the chance to return home every Christmas and Thanksgiving. However, after serving nearly four years in the Navy, Angel wanted out and planned to resign just before Christmas of '05.

"_We read that we ought to forgive our enemies; but we do not read that we ought to forgive our friends." ­_-_ Sir Francis Bacon_

August 30th found Jeremiah Mercer at home with his family celebrating his 27th birthday. His wife, Camille, and two daughters, 4 and a half year old Danielle and 2 and a half year old Amelia truly gave Jerry all the joy he ever wanted. He had been in the union, making drastic changes. Now, he was starting projects of his own. After all the struggles he had gone through in his past, Jeremiah had finally found solace in his life.

_"I have learned two lessons in my life: first, there are no sufficient literary, psychological, or historical answers to human tragedy, only moral ones. Second, just as despair can come to one another only from other human beings, hope, too, can be given to one only by other human beings." - Elie Wiesel_

It had been five hard long years for Marie Mercer. Trials and tribulations she had suffered. All in all, she had gone through more than any other foster child in Evelyn Mercer's home. But now her brothers knew, and though she had feared them leaving her alone, when they had left one by one, she had accepted it. As the summer months had flown by, Marie found herself celebrating her 20th birthday on the eighteenth of July. Everyone had come- even Angel- and Evelyn had prepared the biggest celebration Marie had every seen.

_"I have but one lamp by which my feet are guided, and that is the lamp of experience. I know no way of judging of the future but by the past." - Edward Gibbon_

Now as Marie stared out her bedroom window at the cold November weather of Detroit, Michigan, she thought back on five years of true happiness. And to the day five years ago where a dream she hadn't believed in had come true.

One month after the arrival of her biological parents, and Marie still wasn't talking. She had lapsed into silence, as if she was entranced by something. The trauma of her life had deeply impacted her, and though she was officially a Mercer, the burden of a past so horrible and cruel weighed heavily on Marie.

It had been Jack that had finally pried the information out of her. After weeks of her four brothers asking non-stop questions, she had finally given in when Jack wouldn't stop pestering her. And so, that night, just days before Christmas, they sat in the living room, huddled around the fireplace as Marie told them her story…

_…_Back to when she was four years old, and had witnessed her father hitting her mother. Her step-brother, a 15 year old Anthony, had taken her upstairs, but she would never forget the memories…

…And then the biggest trauma of her life. The one thing that had left her so emotionally wounded…. At six years of age, Marie had witnessed her father beat a man to near death and then deliver the final blow with a shotgun. She remembered her mother in a comatose state, so badly beaten it was a miracle she had lived. She remembered running from the house before her father got to her…running so fast and hard until someone had found her and brought her to the station. She remembered being told she could no longer live in her house, that she would be put in a foster care agency…

…But most of all, she remembered visiting her mother two months after the incident and seeing her lying on the hospital bed. She was near death, no way of surviving…

…And yet, Marie had seen their faces in front of her, her father still the same neglectful man he had always been. Her mother…always the kind woman who perhaps never deserved what she got…but who didn't deserve Marie either…

…And so, after going back through 15 years of painful history and telling them the story of her life, Marie finally felt at peace. It was time to move on, for all of them. Though it would be hard and they would encounter obstacles in their paths, the biggest roadblock was yet to come. One that would determine the true strength of their family…and their bond of love.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review, constructive cristicism always welcome and no flames please! I was going to make it a little different, but next chapter gets into the movie verse of the story, so stay tuned and I'll try to update soon. Summer's on it's way so I just might have more time. (As for my Covenant readers, I will try my hardest to update soon. I know you've all been so patient and thank you). 


	11. Author's Note

**ATTENTION READERS:**

I am sorry to announce that I have decided to no longer continue this fic and instead have decided to mark it as complete. Unfortunately, after many attempt to try and write more, the muse has seemingly left me, no matter how much I love the Four Brothers. I may, in the future, write a sequel, if I ever get in the mood, but I am currently working on my King Arthur fanfic so it is doubtful.

I once again apologize to anyone who has been waiting for more of this but I would rather end it here then write a bunch of senseless chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it up to this point and I thank everyone for their reviews and comments. As a writer, it means a lot.

Thanks again to everyone,

~ArqanesQueen~


End file.
